jeanurefandomcom-20200214-history
Becky Bananas, this is your life!
Plot Becky Bananas, this is your life! is about a 11 year old girl, who hopes to go to a popular theme park and become a dancer, and her life as she battles against Acute Myeloid Leukamia, a type of illness. She tells you her dreams, her friends, her family, and her story she wrote, but will she be able to achieve her dreams? About Becky Rebecca (Becky) Banaras is the main character of the book. She got her name "Bananas" after her best friend Sarah misheard her name. She is depicted as having long black (or very dark brown) hair with a fringe, and wears a stripy t shirt and a skirt. She was 11 years and 9 months old, and very sadly died aged 11 years and 10 months old from leukaemia. Becky always wanted to be a famous ballet dancer and one of her dreams was to be one and play Odette in Swan Lake. Her other ambitions were to become 12, go to Wonderland theme park over in America and to star in "This is your life" on TV. She lives with her mum, her little brother Danny , uncle Eddy and her 2 cats Bella and Bimbo. She dreams that when she goes to Wonderland, she will reunite with her dead gran and her cat. Her best friends are Sarah, who she met at school, and Zoë, who she met in hospital while having treatment to try and combat her illness. Becky's Story This is Becky's story that she wrote which features in the book. It is called BORN TO DANCE. One day when Bryony wakes up she has a pain in her leg. She tells her mum and her mum says she has probably strained it. "Doing all those ballet exercises." Bryony think that maybe it was when she was doing 'grands battements'. But she thinks she will be able to work her way through it, because quite often that is what dancers do when they have aches and pains. So that afternoon when she goes to class she tries to pretend that everything is the same as usual and to forget about her leg and how it is hurting. But next day it is worse and when she goes to class her teacher notices and says toher she must rest for a while and not come to class until it is better. She says she has probably pulled a muscle and it is best to rest it. Bryony really hates to miss class but her leg is so bad she can hardly bear to walk on it. Also she is feeling quite tired and people start to say how pale she is. At first her mum doesn't worry becuase she has always been pale. Once at school some unkind girls made a nickname for her and the nickname was "Patsy". But then one morning Bryony wakes up and she has a pain in her other leg as well, and now her mum starts to get a bit anxious and tells the au pair to take her to the doctor with her as she has to be at work. She is a big television star and they are doing some important filming, but the au pair, who is called Rosa-Maria, is quite nice. Bryony doesn't mind going to the doctor with her. The doctor is also quite nice. He has been to see Bryony before, when she had chickenpox and mumps. he says to Rosa-Maria that she must take Bryony immediately to the hospital to have a blood test so they can find out what's wrong. They think she might be anaemic, and the results come back and her mum says she is anaemic, and Bryony will have to go back to hospital so they can find out the cause of it. She goes to a hospital for children only, and meets a girl called Chloë, who is described as being very pretty, with blonde hair and wears a red and white polka dot nightdress. Bryony notices tubes coming out of Chloë, and is scared. Bryony is scared of X-rays, even though they don't hurt,Manx has to have tubes attached to her too and has to stay in hospital. Chloë tells Bryony that she will have more tubes and bags once they start treatment. Bryony is upset at having to stay in hospital and miss dance classes until she is better, which could be months. Later her mum tells her she has AML, which stands for acute myeloid leukaemia, and the doctors are going to give her drugs to cure it. Bryony then finds out Chloë has leukaemia too, but a different sort, she has ALL, which stands for acute lymphoblastic leukaemia, but assures Bryony that leukaemia can usually be cured, they give you chemo (chemotherapy) and you go into remission, and that chemotherapy will make you sick, but it's worth it if it puts you into remission. Remission is when the leukaemia goes away and you feel better. She and Chloë become good friends, and they make eachother feel better by cheering eachother up. Chloë is brave, but even she gets scared at times. Bryony is allowed to go home after a few weeks because she has gone into remission. Everyone is happy and they have dinner out in a hotel to celebrate. She has lots weight from her illness and is told she must try to put it back on again. She is allowed to go back to ballet classes, but only one a week to begin with, but this isn't enough. Her mum says to wait and see. Bryony's hair fell out due to the chemo, and Chloë's did too, but they know it will grow back again. Bryony goes back to hospital for a blood test and she is told she is no longer in remission, the leukaemia has returned. She is ill and her mum and Rosa-Maria are upset, because they think she is dying. Bryony knows the doctors also think this. Her uncle Ted comes to visit and she tells him what people think. She says she isn't going to die! She is going to get better and become a famous dancer. Uncle Ted says if she belives this will happen, that's what will happen. And it does, amazing everyone as they didn't think it would happen. Bryony dances Odette and is famous, and that's the end.